The Oracle Of Lawrencia
by MyFunnyLittleRomancesFromHell
Summary: Alina has no clue how hard life can be...until she stumbles into a strange land, a land filled with mystical creatures, she manages to meet the insanely sexy badass Axel who has a secret past. but will the passion and romance blossom between these two?
1. Introduction

**The Oracle Of Lawrencia**

**Introduction**

It was a Monday morning, the air smelled fresh, like spring, until I got to school. School, the mere word burned into my soul like a branding iron, marking a poor defenseless cow forever with the initials of the owner. I hate school, the only reason I go to school is because my mom makes me. My name is Alina I was born in the small unknown town of Santos, Oregon I was born with strait and curly at the ends, brunette hair and with ocean bluish green eyes, I'm 5"3 inches and a half, which is short. Right now I'm 18 and I'm on my way to the hell hole called school. The reason why I hate school so much is because of the following: I was wealthy; I could get anything I wanted. I was happy; I was one of the most popular girls in school. I remember when I started puberty and started to grow boobs and get nice "Latino hips" (which I am very proud of) as my mom would say, she is just jealous because my hips were better then hers. I started to get a lot of attention from guys which from that was when I became popular. I had so many friends. I was basically living the teen dream: perfect family, perfect friends, my life was a complete soap opera, but as always everything reaches an end. In the beginning of eleventh grade, my parents divorced because apparently, my father was cheating on my mom, it was not surprising since he was always away on "Business", come to think of it, I never really met him, and he talked to me on the phone, but never in person and he looked at me in the eye like once, and that was when I was born, at least I think it was. My dad was the only one who worked in my house, my mom was always taking care of me until I started school, and she went and started some part-time jobs which didn't pay much, but it was something for her to do while I was at school. So the money ran short, my father would always delay the child support payments, and the little that my mom got was only enough for food, electric bills, water bills and phone bills, so basically all other luxuries was a no. In my school, appearance was everything, so, if in a week you wear the same pants, shirt, ECT twice you were a nerd. So, since we were short on cash my mom sold some clothes that we didn't use, just to get by. Thinking that my "best friends" wouldn't mind, I wore the same pants from Monday "_now that I think about it I wish I didn't_". I got to school and went up to my friends and the first thing they say is:

"Hey Alina, did you wear those pants two days ago?" Courtney said. She said it as if a hobo just asked her for a few cents in change for food. I told her "uh, yeah I already told you we are having a money crisis at home" I felt anger and sadness rush over me,

"I thought you were just joking."

"Why would I joke about something like that?"

"_Why would anyone?_" I thought.

Candice and everyone else looked at me as if I was a bug who needed to be squashed instantly then she said to Courtney

"So yeah we are going to go out and eat, you want to Courtney?"

She didn't even give me a second thought and she nodded and left. In that exact moment, I named those very pants, my "bad luck" pants, because as soon as they left some idiot jock threw a water balloon at me. Then at lunch time I dropped my lunch tray right after I paid for it and had to make the line again, and then I spilled fruit punch all over my white shirt. When I got to Calculus I realized that I lost my take home test that was worth like forty percent of our grade, and then, to make matters worse, I take class with one of the most hottest guys in school, so when I get up to explain to my teacher why I don't have my test I trip on nothing and fall flat on my face everyone laughed hysterically, my day was getting worse by the second. After the hectic day I realized something, I never really had friends. So since that day my reputation has been shattered by rumors, lies, and cruel jokes. Now I'm alone, an outcast, who knows what, will happen next?


	2. Chapter 1 What The Hell?

Chapter 1

What the hell?!

So, its lunchtime on a nice sunny autumn day. I was sitting in my peaceful corner under the old oak tree, away from the hypocrites, in my own solitary world. Our school was right next what is believed to be a "haunted forest", urban legend says that people who wander in there never come back out, spooky huh? I think its total and complete bullshit. So my peaceful oak tree was very close to the "haunted forest". I'm quietly eating my lunch when I hear a rustle of leaves. I look, but there wasn't anyone there, then I hear a little boy crying and when I look I see the kid running into the forest, concerned and sacred shit, I go in after the kid.


End file.
